Operation White Emissary
Name: White Emissary *'Date: '''348-353.M41 *'Commanding Officer: Librarian Damokleon *'Forces: '''Librarian Damokleon leads a team of honored and skilled members of Ghosts of Retribution-- Apothecary Avicenor, Techmarine Destros, Deathwatch Veteran Asten and a First Company veteran--on a mission to Holy Terra. Accompanied by a handful of Scouts and Serfs. 'Primary Mission 'Objective' 'Chapter Master has grown increasingly suspicious of the Sector Governor Larion Ursus who has been showing signs of deviancy, heresy and disloyalty to the Imperium. Meanwhile, Chapter Master has received a vision that there yet remain living heirs to the Belisarian Dynasty who previously held the governorship. The White Emissary taskforce is to contact Drey Kasting, special envoy of the High Lords of Terra, to determine their opinion on replacing Ursus--should he indeed prove to be disloyal--with the Belisarian heirs. If the High Lords of Terra are found to be in favour of this then every effort is to be made to enlist their support politically, militarily and financially to make the transition as smooth as possible for the Sector. 'Outcome After relaying the issues to Drey Kasting who in turn told them to the High Lords of Terra, they approved of a regime change so long as the following terms were met. #Drey Kasting will arrive to Sector Deus in person to meet with Belisarian heirs. #If the Chapter were to find sufficient proof that removing Ursus from power would be beneficial to the Imperium, they are to inform the High Lords of Terra before taking any action #The Chapter would have to strike swiftly and ensure that this coup doesn't become a civil war. #Which means that the Chapter would have to ensure the support of at least two thirds of the major factions within the Sector - Imperial Guard, Imperial Navy, Inquisition, Adeptus Sororitas, Ecclesiarchy, Adeptus Mechanicus, Imperial Nobility, Adeptus Arbitres and Merchant League. Without this support the HLoT would have trouble endorsing the Chapter. #Sector productivity and security must not be threatened. This is of paramount importance. #The High Lords will proclaim their support to whichever side emerges victorious and will involve themselves as little as possible, unless either side starts acting in an anti-Imperial manner. #The coup should be as legitimate as possible. Outright assassination is permitted only in cases where the coup is on the verge of failing and turning into a civil war. 'Secondary Mission' 'Objective' 'It has long been known that the Ghosts of Retribution were founded for unknown reasons, even to themselves. The late Chief Librarian Anterion was convinced that the stated reasons for the Chapter Founding were not the true reasons and that the High Lord of Terra who pushed for the Founding died under questionable circumstances. The White Emissary taskforce is to seek information about the circumstances of the Chapter's Founding. The various members can use their unique backgrounds to discover the answer from varied approaches--Damokleon can interface with other psykers as well as being more classically educated, the Techmarine can interface with the Adeptus Mechanicus who are always heavily involved in any new Chapter, the Apothecary can research the background of the Chapter's geneseed in conjunction with the Adeptus Biologicus, the Deathwatch veteran has experience dealing with the Inquisition and the First Company veteran has the prestige of numerous battles won to grant access to military resources that would be closed to most other beings. 'Outcome After scouring the archives of Terra, Apothecary Avicenor was able to discover the following entry originating from a neaby Schola Progenium: 236.275.M41 - Instructions from Lord Zykion have been observed with great care. Recruits with high compatibility index towards RG gene-seed have been relocated to Luna where their initiation and training will shortly begin. However we have received a a request for more recruits for -871-. They have been Founded just over three years ago and apparently already suffered horrendous losses. They don't have a viable recruiting ground, possibly because of how fickle their gene-seed is. Recruits will need to be sent to Sicyon, Lysades Subsector(*), I will need to make sure to request a ship from the Chartist Captains, in case SD would require recruits to be send somewhere else if their combat operations moved on. Further investigation revealed that the Lysades Sector is located relatively near to Sector Deus, just on the edge of the Gothic Sector. 'Tertiary Mission' 'Objective' 'The White Emissary taskforce will be on Mars and Holy Terra, an accomplishment of which few Astartes can boast. As the seat of virtually all Imperial power and knowledge the possibilities for improving the capabilities and resources of the taskforce members and Chapter as a whole are limitless. So long as it does not conflict with the Primary and Secondary missions, all taskforce members are to try to improve their abilities, learn new abilities, seek out new allies for the Chapter, acquire new or unique equipment or otherwise work in the Chapter's favour. Examples include bringing back STCs or archaeotech from Mars, gaining the good favour of the Officio Assassinorum, repairing relations with the Ecclesiarchy or learning new combat techniques from the Adeptus Custodes. In addition, the taskforce will present the Adeptus Custodes and Raven Guard with the Revenant Armour STC, and the Adeptus Mechcanicus with the STCs for both the Mk.V and Mk.VI Space Stations. 'Outcome After presenting the STC for Revenant Armour to Raven Guard Lieutenant Venn on Terra, the astartes was astounded by the technology. He suggested that a meeting between the chapter masters of the Ghosts of Retribution and the Raven Guard should and would occur, so the matter could be discussed further. After presenting the Mk.V and Mk.VI Space Station STCs to Mars, the High Lord of Terra & Fabricator-General of Mars Korrantus KOR-111-111 summoned Librarian Damokleon to meet in person. The techpriest was very grateful for the gifted STC, and asked what Mars could do for the Chapter. Damokleon requested Mars' assistance in a hypothetical crusade against the Styrian Trarchy, which Korrantus readily agreed to. Conversation also turned to Nestorium, when Korrantus confirmed they were under scrutiny and had an upcoming trial for unorthodoxy. He seemed to believe they were operating within doctrinal laws, though was clearly prepared to act against them should the trial prove otherwise. Damokleon also informed Korrantus that the Iron Monks had taken it upon themselves to accuse the Nestorian Learners of heresy and attack them for it, acts which go far beyond the Ecclesiarchy's legal bounds as the Adeptus Mechanicus has the Emperor-given right to police itself without outside interference. Korrantus seemed interested by this development and said he would have the matter investigated. Category:Chapter Operations